Wallace (Character)
Wallace is a character created and portrayed by Evan. He is a highly suspicious figure due to his mysterious and antisocial nature. He chooses to wear a mask over his face to disguise his identity. Wallace lives on the second floor of the apartment where the Sn0wCast lives and is presumed to only be the Landlord of the establishment. Phase One Wallace was a minor figure that only appeared twice in Phase 1, showing up in only "The Gorillaz Lore For Dummies" and "Stranger Things - Building A New World" videos. In his first appearance, "The Gorillaz Lore For Dummies", he showed extreme distress when being spoken to by Sn0wy, and went into hiding within the upper areas of the house. His personal Twitter account, Wolygon, was also leaked in this video. The next time he was seen was in the Phase 1 Finale "Stranger Things - Building A New World", where he was seen leaving the house. When questioned where he was off to, his response was a muttered: "None of you are real." At the end of the video, it is also revealed that Wallace is Evan himself, living in the fictional world he created. Phase Two In the Phase Two introduction video, Wallace reveals that he murdered his girlfriend and that Ruby is the embodiment of her now. He later reveals in the "A Love Letter to Worlds" video the workings of the world. (See The Black Diamond Door) This would later be expanded upon in "The Content Cop DOCUMENTARY (...kinda)," where he explains how Portals work. In "VAPORWAVE & ESCAPISM", he explained creating the Sn0wCast in more detail. "The Content Cop DOCUMENTARY (...kinda)" also marked the start of when Noir would pressure Wallace for information on the world, including the Black Diamond Door. Appearance Wallace was originally depicted with short to medium messy grey hair and a white plague doctor mask that covers the upper portion of his face. The close-up details in Wallace's Twitter profile picture seem to include thick eyebrows, freckles, and facial hair. He has only been shown wearing an oversized criss-cross patterned sweater and black pants. Wollis1.PNG Wollis1.png wollis3.PNG As of the end of Phase 1, Wallace is shown to have dark brown hair, wearing a black scarf, grey jacket, khakis, and his signature white plague doctor's mask. This has since changed in Phase 2, where Wallace wears a variety of clothing. The one constant remains to be the plague doctor's mask. Wallace in the physical dimension is portrayed by Evan. Relationships Sn0wy Sn0wy is often uncomfortable around Wallace, which could be explained by his antisocial nature, as well as being the landlord. Wallace has stated that Sn0wy was "something special", and has shown mutual feelings towards him. Ruby Ruby is suspicious of Wallace and has told him that if he ends up harming any other member of the Sn0wCast, she would fight back. According to the Phase 2 introduction video, Wallace reveals that Ruby is the manifestation of a girl he had murdered previously to Phase 1. Wallace confesses that he tries to avoid Ruby at all costs because the meat cleaver Ruby is often seen with reminds him of the night of the murder. Tw1g Tw1g seems to think that Wallace is "fishy", making recommendations as to look into what he could be hiding to the Sn0wCast. This does not mean they are opposed to interacting with him. Wolygon (Twitter) Wolygon is the Twitter handle of Wallace, where he often posts criptic messages or references to recent plot events. Wallace_Tweet1.PNG|Wallace referencing Ruby going through his room Wallace_Tweet2.PNG Wallace_Tweet3.PNG|Wallace's first tweet Category:Characters Category:Sn0wy Lore